Hoshizora Love Starts! / Transcript
This is the transcript for the first episode of Idols of Happiness, Hoshizora Love Starts! The screen shows a large school where the bell is ringing. In front of the school is a girl with yellow-orange hair, wearing a Dreaming Idol Academy uniform. The girl is carrying a suitcase and running. Girl (to viewers): My name is Kumiko Hirata. I really want to become an idol, so I decided to attend an idol school named Dreaming Idol Academy. Today is my first day here! Kumiko runs inside Dreaming Idol Academy. She looks around, amazed. Kumiko (to herself): This is the start of my path to become an idol! The intro then plays. When the intro is over, the screen shows Kumiko in the headmasters office. Headmaster: Kumiko, we're glad to have you here. Here's some things you'll need: The headmaster hands Kumiko her student ID, her room key, her tracksuit, a map of the school, and a few other things. Headmaster: Let's see...your room is Room 82. Have a great time here, and good luck on your path to becoming an idol. Kumiko: Thank you, Headmaster. Kumiko heads up the stairs to the third floor, where the dorms are. She walks down the hall for a while until she finds Room 82. She takes out her room key and unlocks the door. A girl with orange hair in a ponytail and wearing a Dreaming Idol Academy uniform is in the room, watching a video on her phone. She looks up and turns her phone off. Kumiko: Um, hello, are you my roommate? I'm Kumiko Hirata. Girl: You're the new student, right? I'm your new roommate, Hanaki Yukino. Welcome to Dreaming Idol Academy! I haven't been here for very long myself, though, only about a month or two. Kumiko: Nice to meet you, Hanaki! Hanaki: Thanks. Come on, we better get to class. Kumiko: Are we in the same class? Hanaki: I think so. Kumiko: Yay! Maybe you could ask the teacher if you could give me a tour of the school. I don't really know anything about this school except that it's an idol academy. Hanaki: Sure thing. Kumiko and Hanaki exit the room and lock the door. They go down to the second floor and enter their classroom. A few minutes later, a teacher walks in, and closes the door. All the students look at her. Teacher: Good morning, class! Students (except Kumiko): Good morning, Mirai-san! Mirai: Before we start class, I'd like to introduce a new student. Kumiko, would you please come up here? Kumiko stands up and walks to the front of the room. Mirai: Introduce yourself, please. Kumiko: Um, hi! I'm Kumiko Hirata. Today is my first day here, and I really want to become an idol! I hope we can all become friends! The class greets Kumiko. Hanaki then raises her hand. Mirai: Yes, Yukino? Hanaki: I'm Kumiko's new roommate. Could I take her on a tour of the school? Mirai: All right. Please be back by 9:50, though. Hanaki: Thank you, Mirai-san! Kumiko, let's go! Hanaki leads Kumiko out the door. Kumiko: So, wanna start on the first floor? Hanaki: Sure! Follow me. Hanaki shows Kumiko the first floor. She shows her the lobby, the cafeteria, the patio outside, and the theater. Kumiko: This is all incredible! Hanaki: I've performed a few times, but only by myself. I'm not in a unit. Kumiko: Hey, I, um, thought of something... Hanaki: What? Kumiko: Do you want to form a unit with me? The eyecatch then plays. Hanaki: A unit? Together? Kumiko: Yes! Even though we barely know each other, we both would be great in a unit together! I think... Hanaki: Sure! I would love to be in a unit! And I know someone else who can join us... Soon, lunch arrives. Kumiko and Hanaki get their lunch and sit at a table with a girl who has long cerulean hair. Hanaki: Hi, Sylvia! This is my new roommate, Kumiko. She's new here. Sylvia looks up and smiles at Hanaki and Kumiko. Hanaki: Kumiko, this is my friend Sylvia. Kumiko: Hi! Sylvia: Hi, nice to meet you! Welcome to Dreaming Idol Academy. Kumiko: Thanks! Hanaki: So, Sylvia, Kumiko and I have a question for you! Sylvia: What is it? Hanaki: Kumiko, how about you ask? Kumiko: Um, sure! Sylvia, would you like to join me and Hanaki in an idol unit? Sylvia: Sure, I've been looking for a unit to join. Hanaki: Great! So, any names in mind? The girls think for a few minutes. Sylvia: I know! How about "Hoshizora Love"? Kumiko: Perfect! Hanaki: Sure, that works. Kumiko: So, Hoshizora Love has been formed! Kumiko (to viewers): But that was only the start of my idol adventure. Category:Idols of Happiness Category:User:The One Who Is Interested In Idols Category:Yoshi0001 Category:Hickmanm Category:Lightning-chan